Promise
by Hakuoukifangirls
Summary: Saito did not feel any pain, and opened his eyes to see what happened. Had someone come to his rescue and block the attack? Had someone stab Kazama before he stabbed him? Saito realized it was none of the above as he saw the edge of Kazama's blade pierce through Chizuru's heart instead. (This story is brought to you by Azure -Azure)
1. Agony sharper than blades

_**(Ok! So I hope you guys like this story :3 If there is anything I need to fix/improve, please let me know. After all, I'm only 13 and not much of a writer, and I know that there are many other people out there who are older than me and more superior. So those who are superior to me, please give meh tips *bows*. Anyway, this is a SaitoxChizuru pairing story, and it might be confusing to some people. If it is, I apologize. This story also might be a bit short, I'm not sure yet. Also, with all the crapload of homework I've been getting, it might take me a while to update. Anyway, enough of my rants o3o enjoy the story! ^.^ -Azure)**_

~oOo~

It's been a painful and dragging day since that tragic evening. It left a scar on my brain, permanent torture. The others of the Shinsengumi noticed this, and tried to cheer me up as much as they could. It would help, but it would only take a few seconds before the image of you getting impaled by his katana would resurface.

This was a terrible thing to think, but I knew that I would have to get over it eventually. Even so, I put on my brave and emotionless face as best as I could, to which the Shinsengumi thought I was already better and had recovered from the shock of losing you. However, I figured it would be only a little while before someone noticed the impaired look in my eyes, proving that I might never recuperate from that time during dusk.

It was the extent of mealtime when I excused myself from the room, and silently trudged to my own. I knew the other captains as well as the commanders could not dismiss from their minds of what happened, for everyone had a special connection with her. I could feel the cold and lifeless aura that embraced the room as well as the people in there as well. It just wasn't the same without that bright, smiling face that lightened everyone's spirit and fed the action that was quite common. But now, even Shinpachi or Heisuke wasn't bickering over the food, more or less eating it.

I closed my eyes, for fear of Hijikata or Souji seeing the aching loneliness that surfaced my azure eyes, finally making to my room as I closed the door quietly. I glanced outside my window, the pale pink sakura in view, soft and delicate petals floating to the ground like snow illuminated silver under the moon's light. Another memory submerged, one of you in the geiko outfit at the Shimabara, silently and pleadingly gazing at the sakuras that stood nearby, strong and steady. The look in your eyes surprised me. Serenity, and peace, as well as a certain longing that I could never forget.

I crawled under the covers of my bed, and gazed up at the ceiling. What would I do now with you gone? It seemed like my only job was to protect you, and protect you with my life seeing as though we were in a relationship. But, why? If it was my job to protect you and possibly lose my life because of it, why did you do it instead? Why did you stand between us and take the impalement meant for me?

_"Don't worry Saito-san. I promise we'll be together forever."_

The memory was agonizing, and felt as if my heart was sliced open in one swift motion. Why? Why did you leave me alone in this cold, cruel, and bloodthirsty world? You said that we would be together forever. Why couldn't you keep that promise Chizuru?

_**(Sorry it was a really short chapter -3- I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, what did you think? Yes, I know it is sad and dark, but I felt there were too many cheery and happy fanfictons, so I decided to darken it a bit *evil smile* Although honestly, I didn't feel like doing this to Saito. Or Chizuru for that matter. I will update next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient. Let me know if I should fix anything! -Azure)**_


	2. Saito's Flashback

_**(Ok, so in this chapter, I will introduce Saito's heartbreaking flashback. I hope y'all like the story so far, and again, sorry about the really short chapter. At the beginning, it starts out as the present, then goes to his flashback, and finally back to the present. Enjoy this tragic flashback (if you can enjoy a tragic flashback) -Azure)**_

_"Don't worry Saito. We'll be together forever." _

Why? Why couldn't you keep that promise Chizuru? The memory of it all was unbearable, and it made me squeeze my eyes tightly in fear of crying. Usually, I was not this sentimental when someone close died. But Chizuru was the only woman I ever fell in love with, and probably ever will.

Like a cat pouncing a mouse, the excruciating remembrance of it all crept up to me and struck. And suddenly, I was whisked to the time when we were on our final patrol together.

~oO Flashback Oo~

_She was crouching silently by the well, cleansing the dishes so that they could be reused for dinner that night. It was late in the afternoon, and it was almost time for her to patrol along with Saito._

_Now, she looked forward to this even more than usual, now that she and Saito were in love. Both were excited about the conversations ahead, since there hasn't been any activity going on except for the occasional appearance of the Choushuu, which the problem was dealt with quickly enough_.

_Just as she reached for the third ceramic mug to clean, the girl heard her name in the distance. "Chizuru." Said a soft, and gentle voice behind her. She turned her head to see a man with hair as dark as midnight, eyes that looked like blue diamonds, and a flowing white scarf that fluttered in the breeze slowly walking up to her, a rare and slight smile on his face._

_"Ah! Saito-san!" Chizuru exclaimed as she set aside the mug, rushed up to Saito, and wrapped her arms around him, a small and contented smile etched upon her. Saito hugged her back with equal enthusiasm, and stroked her hair in a comforting way. "Are you ready for patrol?" Saito asked her as he looked at Chizuru. She nodded then gave a surprised look. "Oh! Let me get my Kodachi really quick!" She told him as she ran back to her room, later reappearing with her Kodachi at her side. _

_The extra men on the patrol with the couple met up with them at the gate as Heisuke waved them goodbye when they set out on patrol. The evening was crisp and a tad bit cold, but neither of them noticed as they walked down the streets of Kyoto. Neither of them expected anything to happen until the arrived at a fork in the road, commotion coming from both streets. "Men, take the right path. Chizuru and I will take the left." Saito ordered. "Sir!" The men replied as they scrambled down the path to the dangers ahead. _

_Saito and Chizuru stalked down the dirt road, muscles tensed. Nothing was going on now, but the air had a sinister and evil feeling too it. Unlike Chizuru, Saito sensed someone near and rested a hand on his katana, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. Chizuru hid cautiously behind him. _

_Ruby met sapphire as a pair of crimson red eyes appeared from the dark alley, slowly turning shape into the figure of a man. "At last. It's been a while Chizuru." The man smirked, glaring down at Chizuru with an evil smile on his lips. "Kazama..." Muttered Saito dangerously, moving to a position that would protect Chizuru better. The couple knew that almost every single time Kazama arrived, it was for to kidnap Chizuru and make her his bride. _

_"You obviously know why I'm here you lowly creature. It would be easier just to hand her over now-" "That's never going to happen!" Saito countered defiantly, giving a death glare to Kazama who returned it with equal hatred. _

_Saito pushed Chizuru to the side in a protective manner before he charged. The two katanas clashed with each other repeatedly, each side putting up very well defenses. Chizuru watched the two men brawl, silently hoping it would resolve soon. _

_The minutes passed, and neither side seemed to back down. However, Chizuru could tell that Saito was reaching his limit, the tiredness in his eyes clearly visible. The sun had almost completely set, which cast a golden glow over Kyoto, illuminating the battlefield._

_Saito was facing fatigue as Kazama struck as fast as lightning, leaving a deep and terrifying cut in his left arm. Saito crouched on one knee, his only available hand gripping onto his wound, where scarlet blood flowed freely from. _

_Kazama stood over him, an once again implanted on his face. "Get ready to die trash." He snarled as he raised the katana, about to stab Saito. Saito turned around and gave Chizuru a look. **I'm sorry Chizuru**. His eyes were saying as they closed, prepared for the worst._

_Without thinking and without hesitation, Chizuru ran forward and stood between the men, Kazama's katana impaling her chest instead of Saito's. Chizuru grunted in pain as the katana entered her body, blood pouring from the wound. _

_Saito did not feel any pain, and opened his eyes to see what happened. Had someone come to his rescue and blocked the attack? Did someone stab Kazama's back before Kazama stabbed him? Saito realized it was none of the above as he saw the edge of Kazama's blade pierce Chizuru's heart instead. Both men had their jaws drop, Saito in disbelief and sadness, and Kazama in rage and anger. _

_Kazama now had a scowl on his face, and removed the katana from Chizuru's body. "DAMN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he slammed the katana in its sheathe and stalked away from the scene. _

_Chizuru's legs gave way as she collapsed into Saito's steady arms. She was still breathing, but only just. It would only be a matter of seconds before she died. Thick, pearly tears poured from her beautiful brown eyes as Saito's soon did the same. _

_"Chizuru... Why did you sacrifice yourself?" Saito asked. Chizuru did not answer his question. Instead, she gazed up at him and muttered four last words. "Saito...I love...you..." She gave her final breath and died in Saito's arms, closing her honey-brown orbs. Saito would never see them again. _

_He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair as his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. She was gone, forever. She would no longer cook meals and enlightened the Shinsengumi's spirit. _

_It was at this time when the rest of the patrol members caught up with Saito and saw Chizuru's dead body. "What happened sir?" Asked one of the men. Saito set Chizuru's body gently of the ground and closed his eyes. "I wish not to answer that question." He replied. He turned to one of the other group members and spoke in a cold, yet sad tone. "Carry her body and follow me back to headquarters. The rest of you, do one final patrol around the area." "Understood!" They shouted as they continued down the street. One of them stayed behind and carefully picked Chizuru's body up as Saito ran back to headquarters, for the pain was too much for him to handle. And it was not because of the deep cut in his left arm. "Wait!" The man with Chizuru yelled as he followed slowly. _

_Saito arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters and slammed open the door to the room where everyone else was, breathing very heavily in the process. "Hajime-kun? What happened?" Souji asked, not even using his teasing voice now as he noticed the pain in Saito's eyes. "Where is Chizuru?" Hijikata asked, giving Saito a somewhat worried look._

_"She's...gone..." Saito said between large gasps of air. "Gone? Do you mean that one of the oni managed to kidnap her?" Harada asked. Hijikata stood up and gazed around the room with a very serious expression. "Gather the men. We will search-" "That won't do...anything vice-commander..." Saito corrected. "Then what do you mean by 'she's gone'?" Asked a confused Kondou. _

_Saito clenched his fists and teeth, struggling to spit out the words. "Chizuru...she is...gone...forever...she's...dead." As the words sunk in, everyone's face was in shock and disbelief, except for Hijikata, who glared at the floor, his fists and teeth clenched as well. Immediately, the once lively room was now in the hands of gloom. _

_The man that held her body appeared at the doorway and gave a slight bow before setting Chizuru's body in the middle of the room. All the captains and commanders gathered around her, and noticed the wound in her heart where Kazama's sword had pierced her. Her clothes were now soaked a crimson red, and flecks of blood covered her face._

_"Hajime-kun...What the hell happened?" Harada asked. Souji was gently stroking Chizuru's hair with a depressed expression. Heisuke couldn't even look at her without starting to cry. Shinpachi and the others just had a mournful look. _

_Reluctantly, Saito explained the entire scene; how Chizuru had sacrificed herself for Saito's well being. Everyone now had a look of pure loathe towards Kazama. Hijikata pounded a fist against the floor and shouted. "KAZAMA HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" "Toshi, remember that it was Chizuru that chose to sacrifice herself." Kondou explained in attempt to try to calm Hijikata down. _

_Yamazaki appeared at the doorway, apparently unaware of the event that happened. "Commander, Vice-commander there is a female visitor-" He paused as he saw Chizuru lifeless on the ground, drenched in her own demon blood. _

_He gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "Y-Yukimura-kun..." He muttered. The look in his violet eyes were telling Saito, **I couldn't heal her in time... **"Yamazaki, even if you were there, there would be nothing that you could've done. The katana pierced right through her heart." Saito replied, still having trouble speaking. _

_Yamazaki sighed and now carried a melancholy face, as he sat down by the doorway, gazing at Chizuru wistfully. Though he didn't express it much on the outside, Saito was sure he was bawling on the inside. After all, the two were pretty close, healing wounded victims together. Yamazaki also taught her a lot of other medical knowledge. _

_Hijikata broke the temporary silence, looking at Yamazaki with a slight wistful expression as well. "You said there was a visitor, Yamazaki?" He asked. He nodded. "Shall I get her?" Yamazaki inquired. "Please do. It's probably Sen-san." Kondou replied. _

_Yamazaki got up and walked out of the room, leaving the others in silence. _

_"I heard this awful rumor! It can't be true can it?!" Someone shouted desperately as Sen ran into the room. "I heard-" She breathed out before she gasped, looking at Chizuru's mutilated body. "CHIZURU-CHAN!" Sen screeched as she stumbled to her side, crying as Kimigiku appeared behind. "What happened to Chizuru-chan?" She asked with a gloomy tone. _

_"Kazama..." Was all Souji said, his voice like a blade. He was still stroking Chizuru's hair at this point, and was not bored by doing so. Kimigiku now looked confused. "But...Kazama never wanted to kill her-" "Kazama appeared and was about to stab me. Just before he did, Chizuru stepped between us and got impaled instead." Saito said, the words stinging like poison. _

_Kimigiku closed her eyes and looked down. "I see...She obviously fancies you." She replied, her tone like ice. Saito nodded. "We were in love after all." He replied softly. _

_Saito stood up unexpectedly and sauntered out of the room. He couldn't take anymore of this. He strolled outside of the building as his eyes followed the stray sakura petals, finally finding the sakura itself. A memory appeared in Saito's brain, one of Chizuru gazing pleasantly at the majestic cherry blossom, exclaiming how beautiful it was. Saito turned away and stalked back to his room, trying to forget everything about Chizuru now that she was gone. However, it wasn't as easy as Saito thought, realizing for the first time how much he truly loved her. _

_He arrived at his room and crawled under the covers. He lay there, gazing at the ceiling, his sparkling azure eyes crying pearly tears once more._

_~oO Flashback Over Oo~_

The memory ended once I was previously looking up at the ceiling during the night, like I was currently doing now. I sighed, knowing that there was nothing I could do now, except to continue living like Chizuru wanted me too. That's why she sacrificed herself in the first place, right? I had to live, to survive, for her.

_**(Whew! Finally finished. So, that was what basically happened to Chizuru in this long chapter (*_*) I admit, I was crying a bit when I wrote this. I felt so bad for Saito. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! -Azure)**_


End file.
